


No Feelings

by sunsetjaureguii



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Smut, beronica, friendswbenefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjaureguii/pseuds/sunsetjaureguii
Summary: Friends With Benefits? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica was late for class again. It's not that she plans to be late on purpose, it just happens. 

As she's running down the hall she feels hands grab her from behind pulling her into what seems like a closet. She's pushed up against the wall and the dark figure closes the door behind them. "What the hell?" As the figure gets closer to her, she then realises who it is. "Betty?" 

Betty turns on the light and starts walking towards V so their faces were just inches apart. "Relax." Is all she lets out until she grabs Veronica's jawline closing the distance between them. Their lips move together in sync and Veronica can't help but moan at the feel of Betty's lips on hers, then it hits her. What the fuck were they doing?

V pushes the blonde girl back a bit and a frown appears on her face at the loss of contact. "Betty, what the?"

"Shit, i'm sorry V. I don't even know what's gotten into me."

The look on Betty's face was a mix of sadness and embarrassment. Veronica felt bad because, she hated seeing her best friend upset. Why had Betty kissed her though? A few moments of silence had passed and V got the answer she needed.

"Ronnie.. Do you remember when you kissed me at cheerleading tryouts?" Boy how could Veronica forget? She liked kissing her best friend, and to be honest she wanted to kiss her again. Veronica had developed a small crush on Betty ever since then but she just pushed it aside because it was nothing. V nods her head so Betty can continue. "Well I was thinking.. I miss having someone I can be with, as in someone who can touch me, kiss me. And I don't know maybe you wanted to be friends with benefits? You're my best friend and nothing could ever come between us, so that's why i'm asking you." V couldn't believe what she was hearing. Friends with benefits? She opens her mouth to say something but Betty interrupts her. "Oh god, sorry! This was such a bad idea, I don't know what I was thinking. I can't believe I just asked you that. You don't have to, I was just like-"

"Betty!" Veronica says grabbing Betty's hands so she calms down a little bit. The raven-haired girl examines her best friends facial expression so she knows she's not playing, and well she wasn't. After thinking about it, she speaks up. "Let's do it." The blonde's face lit up and giggled a little bit. V mentally slapped herself for using those choice of words and playfully hit B's arm. "Shut up Betty, you know what I meant."

"Oh of course I know what you meant." The girls laughed a bit more and then, the bell rings. "Sorry for making you miss class Ronnie." 

"Trust me, you practically saved me from that class B." Veronica grabs her hand and walks them out. "Come to mine after school? We need to talk more about this later."

"We promised dinner with the boys tonight remember?" Betty says leaning in a bit. "I'll definitely come after though." She whispers sending shivers down Veronica's spine. 

This was a bad idea, Veronica thought but whatever made Betty happy. What's the worse that can happen?

-

It was now dinner time and the four friends were all laughing at something Veronica said. Betty and V on one side of the booth, Archie and Jughead on the other.

"I can't believe you said that." Jughead says and they all start laughing even harder.

"Shut up Juggie." Veronica responds, still laughing her head off. She suddenly stops laughing when she feels something touch her leg. Betty's hand is running her fingers up and down her thigh. Veronica coughs and shifts in her seat making Betty smirk. She knows how this is effecting Veronica and she can't help but feel amused. 

"So what are you girls up to after this?" Archie asks ignoring the fact it randomly went quiet.

Veronica is about to open her mouth to say something, but not trusting her own voice she keeps it shut.

Betty chuckles and answers for her. "I'm going back to Ronnie's tonight, watch netflix or something." She runs her fingers closer to the hem of Veronica's dress and she hears the smaller girl mutter something under her breath. "Speaking of, we should probably get going." She smiles loving the reaction her best friend is giving. 

Veronica immediately stands up and the two boys exchange confused looks. "Well alright, we'll see you girls tomorrow." Jughead says.

Veronica waves a quick goodbye and heads straight out the door. Betty laughs and hugs the guys goodbye, following after Veronica.

"Betty what the fuck man." The raven-haired girl says crossing her arms as the blonde gets into the car.

"You're hot when you swear." She says playing with Veronica's hair. "Oh come on don't tell me you didn't love it." Betty says moving closer to Veronica's ear. "Don't tell me it didn't turn you on." She whispers.

Veronica doesn't respond, she did enjoy it. Maybe even a bit too much. She faces her head to Betty and they stay like that for a while, occasionally looking at each others lips and back to each others eyes. After a moment of silence Veronica pulls Betty's face closer to hers so they are millimetres apart. Betty closes her eyes expecting their lips to touch but pouts when she doesn't feel anything. 

"Payback's a bitch." Is all Veronica says and then drives off to her house.

-

"Hey mom, Betty's sleeping over tonight!" V calls out dragging her best friend to her bedroom. Not caring what her mother's repsonse is, she closes her door and sits down on her bed, the blonde following. "Okay let's talk." 

"About?" The blonde says innocently.

"Oh come on." Veronica says knowing the girl is messing with her.

"Okay, fine fine. Boundaries."

"Hit me." V says waiting for her friend to continue. 

"If you ever feel uncomfortable with something, you have to tell me."

"Of course. Same goes B."

"Secondly, no telling anyone we're doing this especially not the guys. They make enough lesbian jokes about how close we are anyway."

"Noted." 

"One more thing." Veronica watches Betty's face go serious and she's kind of scared of what the blonde will say next. "Don't go falling in love with me." Betty says laughing her head off but Veronica can't help but frown knowing she won't be able to stop herself.

V forces a laugh out "Oh don't worry, I think you're safe with that one." 

No feelings. She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends With Benefits? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

Veronica couldn't sleep at all last night. All she could think about is what Betty and her talked about. Friends with Benefits? I can't believe they were really going through with this. 

It was now 7 in the morning meaning they had to get up for school. V untangled herself from her best friends arms and turned around to face her. She looked so cute and peaceful, she didn't want to disturb the girl.

"You're staring." Betty mumbles and her eyes flutter open.

"Sorry I-" 

"Ronnie, it's fine. I don't care." The blonde chuckles. "Come on we gotta get ready." She climbs out of bed and heads straight to shower. "Dibs!" She yells out and Veronica laughs getting up behind her.

V picks out her clothes she's going to wear and lays them on her bed. She then walks downstairs to get some coffee ready whilst Betty was in the shower. Of course her mom isn't around, she already started her shift at the diner. 

Betty. Betty. Betty. She keeps on repeating in her head. How can someone be so perfect. She's falling for this girl, and she's falling hard.

"Boo!" 

"AHHHH! What the fuck B!" 

"I'm sorry!! I couldn't help it you looked so deep in thought." Betty starts laughing standing in just only her towel and V can't take her eyes off her body.

"Yeah well, I'll get you for that." Is all V get's out, now moving closer to Betty.

"Mm-hmm.. how so?" Betty smirks wondering what Veronica was planning. The blonde knows the girl was checking her out and as the smaller girl walked closer and closer, she was tempted to taste her lips again. "V, you can kiss me you know."

Veronica lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and grips the back of Betty's neck to close the gap between them. Kissing Betty was one of the greatest things Veronica has experienced. She never knew someone could be that good at kissing. Their lips moved in perfect sync and she just wanted more. Veronica moved her hands through Betty's hair and the blonde responds by placing her hands on V's waist travelling her hand up and down from her torso and down her thighs. Veronica lets out a moan and Betty smirks in between kisses. "Damn... I.. didn't.. know.. I was that.. good.. of a kiss..er"

"Shut up." Veronica says pushing Betty away.

"Hey no... I like hearing you, like that. Big turn on." B says winking. This made Veronica's stomach do flips and she could feel the throbbing ache between her legs. The raven-haired girl leans in but gets interrupted by a hand stopping her "I should finish getting changed." Betty says backing away. "Don't want to be late for school." Smirking, she heads upstairs knowing she left a very turned on Veronica behind her.

Veronica sighs and follows her up the stairs to get changed. "Betty Cooper, you'll be the death of me." She whispers so only she could hear.

-

School. Veronica's favorite time of the day. NOT. Betty is literally the only reason why she actually shows up. If it weren't for her, Veronica would probably be at home watching Pretty Little Liars.

The two girls walk into school hand in hand. Affection in public was normal for them, but it was different this time. Veronica was actually nervous to hold her best friends hand. Why? You ask. The whole friends with benefits thing was kind of freaking her out. 'Don't go falling in love with me.' Betty is so oblivious. Veronica was already falling for the girl, and it was impossible to control.

"Hey guys." Betty greeted Archie and Jughead who were at their lockers.

"Hey B&V how was netflix and chill last night?" Jughead smirks. Wait, did he know? Veronica panicked and retracted her hand from Betty's as fast as she could. She knew they hadn't done anything but Veronica assumed there were rumors going around or something. Betty shot her a look realising what the smaller girl was thinking. 

Noticing the weird tension in the hall Jughead clears his throat. "Uhm. Anyways, we should get to class, see you guys at lunch?" And the boys walk away confused on why V had been acting weird. She was the same at the diner last night.

Once they're out of sight Betty turns to her best friend. "Ronnie, it's fine. It's just another one of Jughead's jokes." She reassures her.

"I'm sorry. I just freaked out."

"I get it, this was a bad idea. We can stop before it gets too far." The blonde says. Veronica's eyes widen. That's the last thing she wants to do. Sure she's falling for her best friend but, this is the closest thing to being with her. 

"No, I don't want to stop." V says quickly. She curses under breath knowing how desperate that sounded.

Betty smirks. "Okay cool. Well, let's go to class before we're late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends With Benefits? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

Class was average. They didn't learn much but the teacher assigned everyone projects to do. Of course Veronica and Betty were partners, they're glued to the hip. AN: "Once again, fate throws us together." (oh veronica)

"Wanna come over and work on the project tonight?" Veronica asks. "Dont't worry, Mom's working late." She adds winking at the blonde.

"Um, duh!" Betty had never been more excited for a project in her life. (It's not like they were actually going to get much done tonight).

Veronica laughs "See you at lunch." She hugs her best friend and walks off to her next class.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Both girls were excited for their 'study date' they had planned and they were texting each other basically every chance they got.

Class 2

V: Hey :)  
B: Hey. How's class going?  
V: Boring without you :(  
B: Same here :(  
V: Can't wait for tonight though.  
B: Yeah?   
V: Mmmhmm  
B: Me too.   
V: ;)

Class 4:

B: Almost lunch, can't wait to see you.   
V: Yaaayy!! I miss you already  
B: 20 more minutes.  
V: Longest 20 minutes of my life.  
B: hahahah

V: 5 more minutes.  
B: I'm excited.  
V: Same  
B: But not as excited as I am for tonight.  
V: :)

Class 6 (after lunch):

B: School is ALMOST over  
V: Thank god.  
B: See you in a bit Ronnie.  
V: Can't wait xx

-

As the two girls walk through V's front door they didn't waste much time. Betty closes the door behind her and gets pushed up against it by Veronica. The wait was killing them.

"I missed your lips." Betty says, her breathing unsteady.

"Mmm." Is all the other girl lets out, too concentrated on marking her territory on the blonde's neck.

Betty moans at the feel of Veronica nipping on her skin. Veronica smiles in response knowing she hit the right spot.

"Bedroom. Now." The blonde says pushing the girl to take her upstairs. 

As they enter, Betty pushes Veronica onto the bed. As she's about to straddle the raven-haired girl, she's stopped. "What?" She asks in confusion.

"No way you're a top." Veronica says laughing at the blonde's hurt expression.

"Excuse me, I can be." 

"Mmhm." The smaller girl says smirking. As Betty is about to say something back, Veronica interrupts her. "No arguing." She whispers and shuts her up with her lips swithing positions with the girl in the process.

Betty drops the subject, forgetting what they were even talking about and kisses back. Veronica's lips were hipnotizing.

"Veronica.." The blonde moans which makes Veronica's body go crazy. Hearing Betty say her name like that, made the girl feel some type of way. She trails her hand up the girls shirt as she starts kissing her neck again. "Please." She hears the girl beg and Veronica takes that as permission. She places her palm over the taller girls breasts and massages lightly making her moan even louder. "Fuck."

"You're hot when you swear." Veronica says whispering in her ear. As she's about to unclasp the blonde's bra to give her more access she hears a door slam. The two girls jump at the noise. "Fuck my life." V says getting off Betty.

"I thought she was working late tonight." Betty pouts.

"Me too." Veronica groans. She hears her own bedroom door knock and Betty repositions herself so she's sitting up.

"Hi mija." Hermione says opening the door then realising her daughter isn't alone. "Oh hi Betty, are you staying tonight?"

"Yeah mom she is." Veronica says slightly annoyed her mom basically just cockblocked. 

Betty just smiles at her best friends mom trying to be more polite unlike her daughter just was.

"Okay, well I had to come home early. They didn't need me working late tonight so I brought home some dinner." The older woman says slowly closing the door. "Come down when you girls are ready." Then disappears down the stairs.

When Veronica know's her mom is out of hearing distance she groans.

"It's okay Veronica, it's not the end of the world." The blonde says, chuckling at her best friends fustration.

Veronica nods knowing she's right. "You hungry?" 

Betty's stomach grumbles. "Did that answer your question?" She laughs, taking Veronica's hand to go downstairs.

-

Veronica, Betty and Hermione were all sitted at the table eating their food in silence. Feeling like it was getting awkward, Veronica's mom speaks up "How was school today girls?" 

"Boring." Veronica says bluntly.

"We got assigned a project today. That's actually the reason why Veronica invited me over tonight." Betty says holding back a laugh when her best friend raises her eyebrow at her, chewing back a laugh as well. They both knew that wasn't the main reason why she was invited. 

Hermione chooses to ignore the weird interaction between the two girls and continues the conversation "Oh, so what's this project about?"

"Well it's an art project so we have to make a small house out of something and explain the dimensions and materials we use." Betty explains.

"Speaking of.. We have to get back to work. Right Betty?" Veronica says impatiently standing up so her friend can follow her.

"Uh right. Well, thanks for the dinner Mrs Lodge." Betty says smiling at Veronica's mom. "Did you need help with the washing?"

"No thank you dear, you girls can go upstairs and do your project, i'll take care of it." The older woman responds.

Veronica grabs Betty's hand and takes her upstairs yelling out "thanks mom" behind her.

"So, where were we?" Betty says as they walk into Veronica's bedroom and then pushing the smaller girl up against the wall.

Veronica lets out a laugh then leans in to kiss the blonde. She could really get used to this.

Moments pass and Veronica's legs were getting weak. She wraps her legs around Betty's waists making the blonde laugh in response. "Legs getting tired?" She says moving her hands to support the lower parts of the smaller girl's thighs.

Veronica nods and closes the distance once again, wrapping her arms around the girls neck. Betty walks towards the bed to lay Veronica down on her back then continues to kiss her soft red lips. 

Veronica doesn't realise at this point that she's on the bottom. As she opens her mouth to speak up the blonde shakes her head. "Nope, my turn." Then leans in to place hickies on Veronica's neck. 

The raven-haired girl moans a bit too loudly then quickly covers her mouth with her hand. "Fuck, do you think my mom heard?" Veronica says panicking.

"Shhh.. Don't worry, she can't hear us." The blonde reassures her then leans in once again. Veronica's worried thoughts are interuptted when she feels Betty's tongue lick the bottom of her lips asking for permission to enter. The smaller girl approves and opens her mouth a bit to give the blonde more access. "You taste so good." Betty says with uneasy breaths.

"Mmm so do you." Veronica says against Betty's lips.

They were making out for hours, none of them even realised what time it was until Veronica's phone made a sound. The raven-haired girl mouthed a 'sorry' to B and grabbed her phone to check what it was. 

"What is it Ronnie?" Betty says concerned about her best friend's change in mood.

"It's 10pm!" The raven-haired girl slightly yells standing up. The blonde gives her a confused look and Veronica rolls her eyes. "The project B." She says, as if it weren't obvious.

Betty groans. "Can we do it tomorrow. I'm kind of in the mood for doing something else, aren't you?" She whispers the last part making Veronica shiver. 

Part of Veronica is saying 'fuck the project' but she shakes it off "Betty." She whines. Veronica would love to spend the night in bed with her best friend but she knows they're screwed if they don't at least start the assignment. 

"Fine.." The blonde complains but she knows she should listen to V or they'll be stressed about it tomorrow. 

-

Veronica looks over at Betty concentrating on building a house with icy pole sticks. She always sticks her tongue out when she's determined to do something and Veronica finds it adorable. V keeps her eyes on the taller girl, thoughts running through her brain. She wants to tell the girl she's falling for her but she doesn't want to lose what they have, or worse, lose her.

Betty groans when one of the sticks falls over because it causes the whole thing to collapse. Veronica laughs at her best friends' failed attempt and the blonde gives her a death glare. "Shut up Lodge." Betty mutters.

This makes Veronica laugh even harder and Betty hits her arm. The smaller girl pretends to wince in pain but Betty didn't fall for it. "You're mean." V says crossing her arms.

"You'll get over it." Betty smirks then attempts to build the house back up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends With Benefits? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Filler Chapter Sorry*

"Veronica? Are you awake?" Betty says whispering to the smaller girl next to her.

"Mmhm.." Veronica responds sleepily, turning on her side to face her best friend.

"I have to tell you something." 

"Yeah?" Immediately, Veronica's attention is set on the blonde. Whatever the girl was thinking, it sounded serious.

"I think I love you V..." The girl sighs. "Wait no, I know I love you." 

Was Veronica hearing things? Did her best friend just confess her love to her? So many questions went through her head and she forgot the blonde was still in the room with her.

"I get it, you don't feel the same way." Betty says, turning to face the other way so her friend can't see the tears form in her eyes.

"Betty." The smaller girl grabs her arm before the taller girl could move. "I've been falling for you for a while now. I just never thought you'd ever love me back."

Betty doesn't respond, she just looks into her best friend's eyes and then grabs the back of her neck pulling her close to lock their lips together. Veronica couldn't believe it. After ages of thinking the blonde would never feel the same, she was wrong. Veronica moans into the kiss and-

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Wakey Wakey Ronnie." Betty says stroking the girl next to her's arm.

Veronica's eyes flutter open. That was a... dream?   
Veronica groans. Of course it was a dream!

"Wow, someone's grumpy today." The blonde says jumping out of bed.

"Sorry B, I just... can't be bothered with school today." Veronica lies. 

Betty laughs "You can't be bothered with school anyday." And that was true. Veronica really disliked it. "Well come on, get your cute butt ready." 

Veronica chuckles at the blonde's comment. "Cute butt?"

"You do have a cute butt. I've never seen it without clothes on before.. but that time will come." Betty says smirking making Veronica blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends With Benefits? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

"Hey Archie, Juggie." Betty greets the two boys. It was now lunch and Archie was playing a song on guitar. 

"Damn Archiekins, that's really good." Veronica says, sitting next to the red headed boy. 

"Thanks Ronnie." 

Veronica smiles in return and opens her pack of strawberries.

Betty looks over at Veronica who was now talking to Jughead about something. She watches as the smaller girl picks up a strawberry then opening her mouth to eat the fruit licking her lips before taking a bite. Her lips looked so soft and the blonde wondered what else that mouth could do. If you know what I mean ;) 

Betty nervously wipes her sweaty palms on her thighs, trying to maintain herself. The blonde takes out her phone and starts to type. 

Veronica's phone buzzes. She tilts her head to the side wondering who it could be.

*New Message*

B: Bathroom. 5 minutes.

The raven haired girl looks up from her phone and watches Betty stand up. "I'll be back." She announces, then the blonde walks away.

"Okay.." Archie says and yelling out "Bye!"

"What was that about?" Jughead asks.

"I don't know but maybe I should go check up on her." Veronica says standing up leaving the two boys.

"What is up with them?" Jughead questions and Archie just shrugs.

-

"Betty, you in here?" Veronica asks walking into the girls bathroom. No response. The girl walks out and then is pulled into the accessible toilet. "What the fu-" She starts but is interrupted by Betty's lips. She kisses back enjoying the taste of her best friends lips against hers but pushes her off for air "Betty, you need to stop doing that. It scares the shit out of me." 

Betty laughs "Sorry, can't help myself." She leans in again to lock their lips once more. Veronica smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck as Betty places her hands on Veronica's waist.

-

"No seriously, what is going on with them. They're both acting weird, especially Veronica. I think they're hiding something from us Arch." Jughead says having a bite out of his burger.

"You're right. We should go ask them about it."

"Well I think I saw them head towards the bathroom, let's go!" Jughead says, finishing his mouthful and grabbing the red headed boy.

-

"What is taking them forever?" Jughead questions impatiently. 

"Hey boys, what are you doing outside the girls bathroom?" A girl asks walking out.

"Oh hey Cheryl. We're waiting for Veronica and Betty." Archie says.

"V and B? They aren't in here." Cheryl says innocently walking past them.

The boys exchange looks. "I swear I saw them head this way." Jughead explains.

Archie shrugs "Let's go, we'll catch up with them later." 

As the two boys start to walk away Jughead stops in his tracks. "Arch, do you hear that?" 

-

Betty moans as Veronica leaves bite marks on her neck. "Oh god.." She lets out making V bite harder. "I need you." The blonde girl begs bringing her best friends head back up to kiss her lips. She grabs Veronica's hands and places them on her thighs so her fingers are at the waist band of her jeans.

Veronica breaks away from the kiss "What? Now?" Veronica didn't really want their first time to be in a bathroom.

"Yes." Betty says bringing their lips together. 

-

"That." Jughead says pressing his ear against the accessible toilet's door. 

Archie moves closer to the door to hear what Jughead was talking about. As he does the boys hear pants and whimpers coming from the other side.

"Oh my god Archie, it sounds like someone's crying. What if it's a kid on a wheelchair who fell off or something. Maybe we should help them." Jughead says about to knock on the door to ask if the person is alright.

"Stop!" Archie whispers grabbing the boys arm. 

"What?" The boy with the beanie asks but he hears another sound.

"Veronica please." 

"Oh my god." Jughead yells but quickly covering his mouth. It wasn't a kid on a wheelchair, it was Betty and Veronica. The sounds suddenly stop.

"Shit they know we're out here, let's make a run for it!" Archie says grabbing the boy and dragging him away.

-

"Was that Jughead?" Betty asks her best friend with a shocked and worried expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming soon, don't worry. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends With Benefits? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

They hadn't gotten very far, Betty was in her bra and underwear sitting on the sink and as Veronica was about to dip her fingers into the blonde girl, that's when they heard something come from the other side of the door. "Oh my god." The voice yelled.

The two girls stopped in their tracks. They didn't know how to react.

"Was that Jughead?" Betty asks her best friend with a shocked and worried expression on her face.

"Fuck, they heard us." Veronica says straightening her dress out and backing away from the blonde.

Betty gets off the sink and picks up her clothes that were on the floor. "I'm so embarrassed!" She exclaims pulling her top over her face. "How do we face them? How do we explain what we were doing in this bathroom?" Betty starts to freak out.

"Betty, it's okay. It's only Jughead and Archie. It's not like it was Cheryl Blossom, that would be a different story." Veronica says trying to calm the blonde down a bit even though she was freaked out too.

Betty laughs. "You're right, thank god it wasn't though or our lives would be ruined."

-

"Archie, I can't believe they're dating and didn't tell us!" Jughead yells at the top of his lungs. "I thought they were our best friends." 

"Boys, can we talk?" Veronica asks walking up behind Jughead and Archie, Betty by her side.

"Veronica, Betty! Why didn't you tell us you guys are together?" Jughead says whipping around to face the two girls.

"We aren't!" Veronica explains making the two boys scoff. They aren't together, well not really. Friends with Benefits.. No strings attached, no feelings attached.

"Um, you obviously are. Are you here to tell us what we heard in the bathroom was not what it sounded like?" Archie speaks up.

"Well it was.." Betty says making the smaller girl whack her in the stomach. "Ow." 

"What Betty means to say is, we're friends who occasionally have sex. That's all." Veronica says, although she did want it to mean more than that.

"Well we haven't actually fucked yet but we're getting there." The blonde says smirking making Veronica slap her stomach once more. "Stop doing that!" She turns to her friend and V just sticks her tongue out in response.

"Friends who occasionally have sex..." Jughead repeats trying to wrap this around his head. "Okay well why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want you guys knowing our business, that's just weird." Veronica explains.

The bell goes and the four friends groan at the thought of them going to class. "Pop's after school?" Archie asks and the others nod their heads in agreement. 

Betty and Veronica walk away to their classes and the two boys are left standing there. "So, wanna be friends with benefits?" Jughead asks laughing to the readheaded boy. 

"No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends With Benefits? Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what yall have been waiting for...

"I'm actually glad the boys know about us now. At least we don't have to hide it from them." Betty says talking to her best friend.

The girls had just finished dinner with Jughead and Archie at Pop's and were now laying down in Veronica's bed.

"Me too." Veronica agrees looking at the ceiling above her.

Betty is looking at the smaller girl and admiring her outfit. She was wearing a cropped muscle tee that showed off her abs and blue booty shorts that showed off her long tan legs. The blonde looked up and down the girls body and once she reached Veronica's eyes with her own she realised she was caught staring. 

Veronica laughs making the blonde hide her face in embarrassment. V shakes her head and removes the girls hands from her face climbing on top to straddle the girls stomach. She smirks then leans down to kiss the blonde's lips making Betty moan. She could kiss Veronica forever.

Betty tangles her hands through Veronica's hair and wraps her legs around her body bringing them closer. Being this close to the smaller girl and having this much contact turned her on by the second.

Veronica breaks away from the kiss and takes off her top to reveal a red laced bra.

"Oh my god.." Betty says trailing her hand down Veronica's toned stomach, making the smaller girl smirk. 

Betty pulls Veronica into a kiss again and flips their positions around so she's now on top and in control. She leans down to lick the smaller girls neck and then sucks down hard to leave her mark.

"Betty please." Veronica whimpers as the blonde hits the right spot. Veronica moves Betty's hands that were on her stomach and brings them down to the waistband of her shorts. 

Betty looks into her eyes for approval and once she see's Veronica nod, she pulls the clothing downwards and off the girls legs. "So beautiful.." Betty mutters as she leans down to kiss the girls stomach. She leaves a trail of kisses down until she meets the girls inner thigh. She plays with the laced undergarment making the smaller girl squirm underneath her.

"Betty I need you." The girl says biting her lip.

The blonde crawls back up so her lips meet Veronica's and with just one kiss she dips two fingers under the clothing and into the smaller girls sex.

"Fuck.." Veronica moans at the touch.

The blonde could already feel how wet the smaller girl was and seeing her best friend's face as she pleasured her was making her crazy.

She watches as Veronica arches her back when Betty thrusts her fingers once more and how the smaller girls eyes are closed as she's biting her lip. "Don't stop the moans from coming out Ronnie, I wanna hear you." Betty whispers into the girls ear.

Betty moves her fingers around in the smaller girl again making Veronica go off the edge. "Betty! Oh my god.." She screams out as she hits her climax. Betty kisses her lips once more as Veronica comes down from her high.

The blonde smirks then pulls out her fingers and places them in her mouth making the smaller girl groan at the sight. 

"You taste really good." Betty says and Veronica reaches up to kiss the girls lips.

"mmm.." V hums against Betty's lips "I bet you taste even better." And with that she pushes Betty onto the bed and climbs on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story up on Wattpad (@beronicatexts) but I wanted to share it with people on this site :) thanks for reading


End file.
